Macy's Parade 2014 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Balloons (Bold '''is for new balloons) * '''Thomas the Tank Engine (To promote first U.S. ThomasLand amusement park) - 1st time (Mattel Inc.) * Snoopy & Woodstock (To promote The Peanuts Movie) - 2nd time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul) - 5th time (Amulet Books) * Ronald McDonald (Retired) - 6th and last time (McDonald's) * Hello Kitty (To promote Hello Kitty's 40th Anniversary) - 3rd time (Sanrio Inc.) * Paddington (To promote Paddington) - 1st time (The Weinstein Company) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Power Rangers (2017 film)) - 1st time (Power Rangers) * Oggy - 3rd Time * Molly from Bubble Guppies - 3rd Time * Mr. Tickle - 4th Time * WordGirl - 3rd & last Time * How To Train Your Dragon's Toothless (To promote How To Train Your Dragon 2's Blu-Ray release) - 2nd time * Postman Pat - 2nd Time * Rabbids on Spaceship - 2nd Time * Skylanders' Eruptor (To promote Skylanders: Trap Team) - 1st time (Activision Publishing Inc.) * Spider-Man (Retired) - 6th and last time (Marvel Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * Adventure Time with Finn & Jake (To promote Adventure Time: Secret of the Nameless Kingdom) - 2nd time (Cartoon Network) * Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire) - 1st time (The Pokémon Company International) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st time (Pillsbury) * Papa Smurf (To promote the Smurf's 2 Blu-Ray release, Retired) - 3rd and last time (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * The Elf on the Shelf - 3rd time * SpongeBob SquarePants (To promote The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) - 2nd time (Nickelodeon) Novelty Balloons Edit * Yellow Macy's Stars (Retired) - 9th and last time * Football (First time since 2011, Retired) - 7th and last time * Pumpkins - 3rd time * Harold the Policeman - 4th time * Baseball (Retired) - 8th time * White Macy's Star - 11th and last time * Beach Ball Clusters (First time since 2011, Retired) - 6th and last time * Harold the Fireman - 6th time * Wiggle Worm - 1st time * Virginia - 5th time * Red & Green Candy Cane * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 2nd time for Charlie & Kit, 1st time for C.J. * Red "Believe" Stars (Retired) - 6th and last time Balloonheads Edit * Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonicles Edit * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 1st and only time (Universal Orlando Resort) * Kool-Aid Man - 5th time (Kraft Foods) * The Aflac Duck - 1st time (AFLAC Insurance) Trycaloons Edit * Tough Guy & Bulldog * Nutcracker & Mouse King Floats Edit * Tom Turkey - 22nd time (Macy's) * Goldfish on Parade (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Pepperidge Farms) * Frozen Fall Fun - 4th time (Discover/NHL) * Dora & Friends: Adventuras Fantasticas - 1st and only time (Nickelodeon) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 11th time (Sesame Workshop) * Girl-Powered Spinning Machine - 1st time (GoldieBlox) * Marion-Carole Showboat (Retired) - 13th time (Macy's) * At The Ball Game - 1st time (Cracker Jack) * A World At Sea - 2nd time (Royal Carribean) * Waves of Conservation (Retired) - 2nd and last time (SeaWorld) * Beauty of Beijing (Retired) - 1st and only time (Sino-American Friendship Association) * Bridge to the Future (Retired) - 12th and last time (HESS Cooperation) * Treasure Hunt! - 1st time (Pirate's Booty) * The Dreamseeker - 2nd time (Cirque du Soleil) * Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Sprout) * It's All Rock & Roll - 3rd time (Gibson Brands) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 5th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Pep Rally - 1st and only time (Spirit of America Productions) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * Big Apple - 10th time (New York Daily News) * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower (Retired) - 8th and last time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) * Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations - 3rd time (Domino Sugar) * Smurf's Mushroom House (Retired) - 7th and last time (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 7th time (Delta Air Lines) * On The Roll Again - 5th time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) * The Enchanting World of Lindt Chocolate - 2nd time (Lindt) * Santa's Sleigh - 6th time (Macy's) Category:Lineups